Indicia, such as positional markers, are known to be printed on the surfaces of conveyor belts employed in manufacturing operations. Such indicia provide useful information for controlling the operations of the conveyor belts. The indicia are printed on the conveyor belt by means of color stencils, transfers or screen-prints.
Although the application of indicia increases the utility of the conveyor belt, the advantages are short-lived. Conveyor belts are typically subjected to high dynamic stress as they are guided over the edges of pulleys and guide rollers. The dynamic stresses tax the flexibility of the surface of the belt, which, in turn, erodes the indicia. Pulleys and guide rollers that have small diameters increase the stresses which, as a result, hasten the erosion of the indicia. Furthermore, the means for applying the indicia have proven inadequate in light of abrasion caused by the articles placed on the conveyor belts. Thus, the severe operating conditions to which conveyor belts are subjected shorten the service life of the indicia.